Fan: Another Purpose
''Another Purpose ''is a fan fiction short story by TheLoneClone set after A Skyrim Tale. Story Vahl stood, smiling broadly, as Sofie ran down the street in Windhelm towards her mother. The Dark Elf, High Queen of Skyrim, laughed happily as she and her adopted daughter embraced. It had been a while since Vahl had been home. Training with Miraak, recuperating since Jordan’s departure from her mind…it had been a burden upon her. She had done everything with Jordan. Recollecting on her past experiences with the young man, she realized how much she missed going on her little adventures. Ever since he had gone, the only “adventurous” things she had partaken in were going off in training missions with Miraak to grasp her feel of the powers of the Dragonborn completely. But now, she was home. That was the part she loved most about the end of her journeys. Yes, she loved learning new powers and adapting to new techniques that her tutor had taught her, but that all dimmed in comparison to the feeling of things like this, right now—hugging her daughter tightly. “How’s life been since I’ve been gone last?” Vahl asked. Sofie shrugged, stepping away from her mother. “It’s been…good.” She looked to her boots, caked in mud. Vahl smirked. “I’ve just really missed you, Mom.” Vahl chuckled lightly. Years back, it would’ve been a strange thing for her to do, laugh. Gaelan was considered dead, nowhere in sight. She was down on her luck, scrounging for food and the bare minimum of coins she could accept working for as much as Kemsyt, the Skinny Horker’s captain, could offer her. It was a long time ago. The ship struck something; a block of ice, a small chunk of land, Vahl didn’t know, and she didn’t care to look. All she cared about was getting out of that wreckage—and finding out who the heck was in her head, yelling at her to change her clothes and to not drown in the freezing waters of the Skyrim coastline. Vahl nodded back to her daughter. “Yes, Sofie. I’ve missed you too.” She smiled faintly. She knew that her times of adventures were past. The biggest adventure she could foresee in her future was either training with Miraak or bringing up Sofie and Ma’isha. “Are you coming home now?” Sofie asked her mother. Vahl nodded slowly. “Yes, dear. I’m coming home now.” Both began to trek down the street towards their home. Vahl looked to her brunette daughter, who was smiling broadly about the fact that her mother was now home. ''It’s going to be her that has adventures now. Her and Ma’isha. They’re both growing up so fast. '' Vahl looked up to the sun, its brightness shining down onto the world below it. She had been unsure how she would handle Jordan’s leaving, and she felt that she might die if she didn’t have him there in her head, constantly speaking to—and annoying—her. But now, she’s realized she has another purpose here—a duty, one to her home and to her family. And she wasn’t about to let either one of them down. Vahl smiled as she pressed a hand firmly onto Sofie’s shoulder. “I love you, Sofie.” Her daughter beamed. “I love you too, Mom.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:TheLoneClone's Fan Fiction